Kickin' It with Kim
by Thepersonwholoveskickinit
Summary: A new student joins the dojo. Kim Crawford. Jack needs to help to train her. Jack starts to realize her beauty. Will she feel the same about him? Read and find out. P.S.( I suck at summaries. The story might be better. I dunno.).I tried. XD
1. Chapter 1

Kickin' It with Kim.

Jack was getting up and getting ready to go to the Bobby Wesabi dojo. He heard that a new person would be arriving at the dojo. He was supposed to give them a warm welcome and let them in on a few of his tricks. All Rudy said was that he had to help with the new student. No gender was told, No Height, or anything like that. Jack guessed it would be a boy. Maybe he was wrong.

Jack was at the door of the dojo, when he saw a girl standing in there, talking to Rudy. He walked into the dojo. "Ah, Jack. This is Kimberly Crawford." Rudy said. She seemed to be looking at him in complete shock. "Y-you c-can call me K-Kim." Kim said, Seeming in a trance. "Hey, I'm Jackson, Jackson Brewer, You can call me Jack." Jack said. "So, Jack. I need you to start her training right away" Rudy said. First they started off by breaking boards. Kim broke the first board easily. The second board was a bit thicker. She broke through it very easily. The next boards were two boards combined. She still broke them easily. "Wow, you've got a lot of potential." Jack said, surprised. "Well, my uncle taught me how to break-"She was cut off when she looked into Jack's eyes. She was immediately lost in them. "Kim?" Jack said, snapping her out of it. "Huh..." she said, forgetting what she was saying.

Later, it was time to close up for the day. Jack saw that Kim was walking home. "Hey, Kim, Where do you live? He said. "Up by the river" She said. "Do you need a ride, cause', that's miles away from here, and it's almost dark." Jack said. "Okay, I guess so…" Kim said not very sure, but in a daze by Jack's attractiveness.

Later Jack was home, alone after he'd dropped Kim off. _Wow, she was beautiful. Wait, no, she is the girl you are helping to train (not that she needs it.). You cannot fall in love with her._ Jack knew that this would be hard, but he couldn't go falling in love with a girl he just met. He adored her hair, her strength, but mostly, her beauty. _Kim, such a pretty name._ He thought to himself. Jack lived alone. His parents had passed when he was younger. Kim had given Jack her number, because, in case of emergency, everyone at the dojo had each others phone numbers. He called Kim.

(**Jack / **_Kim)_

_Hey Jack, What's up?_

**Bored.**

_Oh._

**Are your parents home?**

_I don't have any relatives._

**Me neither.**

_Well, you know… if you want, you can come over for dinner._

**Are you sure?**

_Of course I'm sure!_

**I wouldn't wanna ruin your dinner.**

_It is always ruined, by the complete silence when I eat._

**I take it you are lonely.**

_Yes, very._

**I wouldn't want you to be lonely…**

_Come on Jack, just come over! It'll be fine!_

**Okay, I guess so.**

_Great!_

**What time?**

_In about an hour._

**Is there a dress code?**

_Yes, a very strict dress code._

**What is it?**

_Dress like you normally are dressed._

**Not very fancy.**

_**I'm **__not very fancy. It's just burgers._

**Well, Ms. Crawford, that sounds delightful!**

_Why thank you, Mr. Brewer._

**My pleasure, Kimberly.**

_You are such a gentleman, Jackson._

**Should I bring anything?**

_No, I've got everything._

**Cool.**

_When you called me, I was just about to call you._

**Really?**

_Yes._

**Cool.**

_I've gotta go._

**Okay, bye**

_Bye._

*Hangs up*

Later at Kim's…

"So, you don't have any parents either?" Jack asked Kim. "No, They passed when I was small. "Mine too, the bad thing is, I cannot pay for my parent's house any more. Soon I will be kicked out, none of the guys can let me live with them." Jack said. "Oh, well, I know It's sudden, but, you can live with… me. I know it's a horrible idea but-"Kim was cut off when Jack leaned his lips against hers. "That's a great idea." He said, when the kiss broke. Kim was shocked, she didn't know what to say. "O-okay… Y-you can live w-with me." Kim said, stammering.

Later that day…

Jack had spent the night at Kim's house. He fell asleep on the floor. Kim fell asleep on the sofa, but then rolled onto the floor next to Jack in her sleep. She didn't know, but she snuggled against him. He noticed, but kept sleeping, putting an arm around Kim's waist, as she snuggled against him. They woke up at 5:00 in the morning. Kim laid her head on Jack's chest for a while, but then went of to take a shower. Jack was going to be moving out of his home tomorrow to live with Kim, his new girlfriend. He never thought it possible. He'd never been in love before. But now he was, he was in very deep love.

Later that day, Jack got all of his stuff from his home, and then said goodbye to it. He came to his new home, his new life, his new girlfriend. Kim's hair was wet, she was brushing it. She wore a night gown. It draped over her body, like a dress. Today the dojo wasn't open, so they'd be staying home. "Wow, Jack, come look." Kim said, looking out the window at the glistening lake. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Kim asked. "No, second." Jack said. "What's the first?" Kim asked. Jack swept her off of her feet and pulled her into a kiss. "You" He said passionately. "I love you." Kim said, whilst kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too" Jack said cheerfully. "Jack, I've been thinking… I know I am only 18, but I've always wanted to have kids. Maybe we could get a puppy as practice? Please Jacky!" Kim said, pleadingly. "What do you mean "Practice"?" Jack said. "I mean, when I turn nineteen, I wanna have a baby, but for now, I want a puppy to ready myself for the responsibility." Kim said. "And you're sure this is what you want?" Jack said, still processing what she had just said. "Yes Jack. I'm sure". Later they went and picked out an well-trained pup.

The next day, Kim went out and Walked to her university. There were some kids that hated her because she was Jack's girlfriend. They walked over to her. "You're dead!" said one of the girls Patty. The rest of the girls came over and beat the living hell out of her. Then something happened.

**Hey Guys, this is my first story EVER! Please review. Can I at least get 10 reviews? I love  
Kickin' It! Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? I might update either Monday or Tuesday. If you have any ideas, write them in your review. I will pick the one I think is best! So Kim is getting the living shit beaten out of her by the jealous ones. What do you think will Happen next? Write it in your reviews! Some likes and follows would be nice too. Oh if only…. ;) (P.S.! Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but I was starting to go fresh out of ideas! Please don't stop reading the story though! I could write a long chapter next week. Or a short chapter soon. Your choice, put it in your reviews. Have you listened to "Carry On" by Olivia Holt? I have! 1,000,000,000 times! I love that song! It's my fave! The first song I have ever ever sung unto anyone!I hope you check it out on YouTube! Who is your fave actress and what's your fave song? Reviews! **

**~The Person Who Loves Kickin' It!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack rushed in and tackled the mean girls. "You damned idiots! Why would you beat up my girl!?" Jack said, revulsion and anger growing in his voice. By the time they fled, Kim was out cold. "KIMMY!" Jack yelled. He brought her to a hospital nearby. They said her leg had been badly broken. Jack freaked out and had to leave the room.

Kim was out of the hospital and in a wheel chair. The doctors had also found out her arm was broken. Jack brought her home and sat her on the couch. "Are you okay my love?" Jack asked. "I'm fine. I'm great just seeing your face! You saved me!" Kim said, happiness in her voice. "I love you." Jack said, kissing her passionately. He kissed her deeper. Then he licked her lip for permission to enter. Permission, granted. They kissed for a while. They broke the kiss and Jack sat by Kim, gently stroking her beautiful blonde hair. She had a gigantic black, swollen eye. She was all fine and handling it, until Patty came in and started punching her, while the rest of the gang pushed her down. She was on the concrete, her head being slammed onto the concrete every once in a while. Blood started to appear on her head as it was punched and slammed. She was also being kicked in the stomach, making her have a deep stomach pain and many bruises. Jack had seen Patty pull a knife out, he went psycho. He tackled Patty and then blacked out the rest of the gang loudly cursing at them. When they either were all knocked or fled, he noticed Kim was unconscious. "KIMMY!" He'd shouted. He was mad just thinking about it.

Jack brought Kim to the dojo with him. Kim watched Jack spar with his three closest friends. Eddy, Milton, and Jerry. Rudy spotted Kim. "Kim! What happened?" Rudy said. "Long story" Kim said. "I've got time; my date doesn't arrive until Never -O- Clock!" Kim told Rudy the whole story. "That's horrible!" Rudy said. "Kim, You are very lucky! You won't have to live alone any longer! Your brother is coming to town to live with you! He says you'd better not have a boyfriend. He hates boyfriends." Rudy said. "But I don't live alone! I have a boyfriend!" Kim said. "Oooooooohh Kimmy's got a boyfriend Kimmy's got a boyfriend! Who? Who?" Rudy said acting childish. "Jack I live with him too!" Said Kim. Rudy's mouth flew open and his eyes widened. Kim knew she was gonna be in trouble!

Hey guys! Sorry for another short chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! Thx!

~The Person Who Loves Kickin' It!~

P.S It's soooo insanely short that I'm doing a long chapter.


	3. Sometimes Bad Things Come From Good

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soo sorry to say, but I'm discontinuing the story :'( but I have a new story called Sometimes Bad Things come from Good. It's a Victorious Fanfiction. You can check that one out :D I kinda lost intrest in this one... I'm sorry guys! I feel guilty...**

**~The Person Who Loves Kickin' It~**


End file.
